Pokemon Zmartwychwstanie Duszy Fanfiction PL
by Hania L
Summary: 3 Fanfic w moim wykonaniu :)
1. Prolog

Emmm więc ;p na samym początku chciałam was przeprosić za brak kontynuacji fanficu z Leaf. Pewnego dnia wstałam i po prostu nic,zero weny,totalna do was z kolejnym opowiadaniem fanowskim :) W Fanficu nie zabraknie walk jak i romantycznych momentó fanfic będzie z Ashem ale i wieloma nowymi bohaterami :) Spodziewam się że będzie około 15 rozdziałów z tego,więc będzie się działo.

Myśli bohatera - **"talalalalalla"**

Dialog - "Witaj"

Wypowiedzi pokemonów do swojego trenera - **Hej Ash :)**

Normalne wypowiedzi(Narrator) - Halo halo

Wypowiedzi za pomocą Aury do (trenerów i pokemonów) - **(Halo )**

 **...**

Pi pika Pikachuu

(Nie jestem właścicielką pokemon)

 **Prolog**

Nie daleko regionu Kanto znajdowała się pewna jest w archipelagu Orange Islands ale żeby się do niej dostać trzeba z wyspy 3 płynąć na pół tam jest nieziemski,ciepła woda i różne rodzaje roś wyspę przyjeżdża wielu turystów,ale nie zabraknie też silnych trenerów którzy przyjechali poznać Profesor Sarah chcą dowiedzieć się od niej wiele na temat pokemonów mieszkających tylko na tej wyspie,ale większość adoruję do Sarry,nic dziwnego bo jest to przepiękna kobieta wysoka na około 170 cm z granatowymi włosami,jej rubinowe oczy i zawszę promieniujący uśmiech tylko dodaje jej ły fartuch okrywa jej delikatną skórę ukrywając przed oczami zalotników.

Na wyspie mieszka jednak ktoś jeszcze,18 letni chłopak wysoki na 190 cm,jego kruczoczarne włosy pokrywały przystojną twarz czarny płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem podkreślał jego dobrze zbudowane mięś czekoladowo-brązowe oczy pokrywał kapelusz w stylu Sir ż obok chłopaka podążał jego Shiny byłą kobietą,była większa niż inne Lucario o prawie 10 stopy i nadgarstki pokrywała krwista-czerwień a z tylnej części głowy powiewała czarna ła też brązowy ogon powiewający za nią. **Ash wszystko w porządku ?** \- Zapytała Lucario,Ash wyrywając się z zamyślenia pokiwał potwierdzająco głową, **Ojcze odkąd zmarła matka zachowujesz się inaczej** \- powiedziała Zaniepokojona, **(Ja tylko,tęsknie za nią)** Odpowiedział poprzez Aurę.

"Ja tylko za nią tęsknie,bardzo tęsknie" - Szepnął gdy łza zsunęła mu się po policzku.


	2. Rozdział 1

Pierwszy rozdział naszego nowego opowiadania :) W tym rozdziale znajdziecie walkę pokemon,jest to moja pierwsza walka więc proszę zrozumcie :) Już nie mogę się doczekać.Bez zbędnego patolenia zaczynamy.

Myśli bohatera - **"talalalalalla"**

Dialog - "Witaj"

Wypowiedzi pokemonów do swojego trenera - **Hej Ash :)**

Normalne wypowiedzi(Narrator) - Halo halo

Wypowiedzi za pomocą Aury do (trenerów i pokemonów) - **( Halo )**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hejka w kolejnym rozdziale mojego fanficu,Emmm więc Pikachu do dzieła!

Pi pika Pikachuu

( Nie jestem właścicielką uniwersum Pokemonów )

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Rozdział 1**

"Hej Sara daleko jeszcze do wyspy ?" Zapytała Anie jedna z 3 dziewczyn w samolocie."Angie bądź cierpliwa,jeszcze tylko kilka minut"Odpowiedziała to dziewczyna z blond włosami sięgającymi do do szyji,jej zielone oczy i ładny uśmiech zawsze podnosił na duchu innych."Sarah ma rację od samego początku narzekasz"Powiedziała to Championka wielkeigo regionu łą na sobię jak zawsze szary płaszcz dopasowany do koloru jej oczów,jej długie blond włosy pokrywały połowę twarzy dodając Championce tajemniczości.

"Właściwie po co lecimy na tę cholerną wyspę"Narzekała miała różowe włosy i takiego samego koloru ła obścisłe dżinsy by podkreślić swoje już idealne kształty."Chciała bym wam kogoś przedstawić"Odpowiedziała Sara."Po co ?'Zapytała Cynthia,"On pomoże wam trenować"Powiedziałą Sara z uśmiechem,"na co mi trening jak jestem największą mistrzynią z 5 regionów ?"Zapytała oszołomiona Cynthia,"Zobaczysz"Odpowiedziała tajemniczo Profesorka.

 **[ Zmiana Sceny ] Po wylądowaniu**

"Jesteśmy na miejscu !"Wykrzyknęła Sara po czym wyskoczyła przez drzwi dziewczyny po kolei wyszły z samolotu i czekały na transport do laboratorium Sary."On wam pomoże stać się jeszcze bardziej potężnymi trenerami niż jesteście już","On czyli kto ?"Zapytała Angie,"Dobrze tu są wasze pokoje prześpijcie się,musicie mieć siłę na nadchodzące zawody i jutrzejszy trening"Powiedziała z uśmiechem."Och w porządku"Trzy dziewczyny odpowiedziały i udały się do łóżka."Muszą się wiele nauczyć"Szepnęła do siebie Sara.

"Co za piękny dzień !"Wykrzyknęła Valdrade budząc pozostałą czwórkę dziewczyn."VALDRADE!"Wrzasnęły,"Czy mogła byś zrobić nam przysługę i nie krzyczeć o szóstej rano !?"Wrzasnęła Cynthia,"Och wybacz"Powiedziała z uśmiechem."Skoro już wstałyśmy to chodźmy na śniadanie"Powiedziała spokojnie Profesorka."Och to było pysznę !"Powiedziała Angie, dobrze skoro już zjadłyśmy to chodźcie chciała bym wam kogoś przedstawić,wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią ciekawym wzrokiem i odeszły od stołu."Na co czekacie chodźcie szybciej"Wrzasnęła Sara stojąc już gotowa do wyjścia.

"W porządku więc poznajcie najsilniejszego trenera i Aura Guardiana na świecie !"Powiedziała Sara podnieconym głosem wskazując na Asha,"Przystojny jak zawszę"Pomyślała Sara,"Kim on jest ?"Zapytała Valdrade,"Jestem Ash Ketchum i będę was uczyć jak stać się najlepszymi"Powiedział.Wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Sary stały jak wryte,"To Ash ?! Jest taki przystojny,w życiu bym nie pomyślała że to on,ale co on tu robi?"pomyślała Cynthia lekko rumieniąc się przy tym."Więc zaczynajmy trening"Powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

 **ROK PÓŹNIEJ**

"Hej Sarah"Przywitała się Valdrade,"jeszcze tylko 2 dni do Grand Champions !"Krzyknęła podniecona,"Widzę że rozpiera cię energia Valdrade"Powiedziała uśmiechając się Sara,"Chyba masz rację"Dodała Cynthia która właśnie weszła do salonu,"Emmm Cynthia jakieś poprawy u Asha ?"Zapytała smutnym tonem Angie,"Niestety,cały czas ją opłakuje i raczej jest coraz gorzej niż lepiej"Powiedziała również smutno Profesorka,"Czy Ash kiedyś przestanie ją opłakiwać ?"Zapytała Cynthia,"Kochał Elene a ona jego"Powiedziała Valdrade,"Dobrze chodźmy do Asha na trening"Powiedziała Sara

"CO ?"Wykrzyknęły 3 dziewczyny,"Musimy dziś?"Zapytała błagalnym głosem Angie,"Tak,jeszcze tylko 2 dni do Grand Champions,musicie potrenować"Powiedziała Profesorka,"Okej w porządku"Powiedziały zrezygnowanym głosem."Gotowe ?"Usłyszały zimno-gorzki głos Asha,"Chyba"Powiedziały,ale zanim dokończyły mówić chłopak wystrzelił w ich kierunku kilka Aura Sphere,"Znakomite uniki"Pochwalił,"Och Ashy jesteś jak zawsze niesamowity"Powiedziała Sara przytulając go od tyłu,co spotkało się z natychmiastowym odepchnięciem,mimo że Sara tego nie mówi to chciała by Asha tylko dla siebie,podobnie jak pozostałe dziewczyny.

"Och czeka nas długie 2 dni treningu"Powiedział Ash jak zawsze swoim pustym tonem.

 **2 DNI PÓŹNIEJ**

"Jesteście gotowe ?"Zapytała Sara,"Tak !"Wykrzyknęły,"Zaprowadzę was do rejestracji"Powiedział chłodno Ash,"To tutaj"Ash wskazał ręką na okienko z siostrą Joy,pierwszym co tam zobaczył to okienko a drugie to dziewczyna,najpiękniejsza jaką kiedykolwiek widział.Jej granatowe włosy spływały do tali,jej oczy jak noc w pełni księżyca i idealna figura klepsydry."Zaraz czemu ja tak o niej myślę.Boże,Ash opanuj się"Skarcił siebie w myślach i poszedł do Sary zając miejsce na trybunach w strefie VIP.

"Zaczynamy wielkie mistrzostwa Grand Champions !"Wykrzyknął Spiker,"Najlepsi trenerzy z całego ś tu po jedno,by zdobyć platynowy puchar mistrzostw !"Krzyknął Spiker siedzący obok."Wcześniej wylosowane walki zostają pokazane na ekranie !"Dodał,z jego słowami wyświetliła się lista bitew,można z niej wywnioskować że w pierwszej walce zmierzy się,i tu Ash zatrzymał się,na ekranie widzi znowu tą dziewczynę."A więc w pierwszym meczu zobaczymy niezwykłą trenerkę powitajcie ją brawami o to Luna !"Krzyknęli oba Spikerzy gdy dziewczyna wyszła na szaleli a wiele mężczyzn krzyczeli coś w stylu Wyjdź za mocno zdenerwowało Asha ale uspokoił się widząc że Luna nawet nie zwróciła na nich uwagi.

"Jej przeciwnik to !...Paul Shinji !"Wykrzyknął Spiker,tłumy zamilkły,Ash nie dowierzał, **(Oni tu są)** powiedział do Pikachu dzięki mocy Aury.Tłum zamilkł,wiedział kim był trener,jest on jednym z najlepszych w Sinnoh,mówi się że jest lepszy od Elite Forum Sinnoh a może nawet od Cynthi."Torterra przygotuj się do bitwy"Powiedział spokojnie przedtem skanując swoją rywalkę,Luna uśmiechnęła się,"Lucario użycz mi swojej Aury"Powiedziała również spokojnie,"To będzie walka 1 na 1 w Eliminacjach do głównego turnieju Grand Champions,Wszystko zrozumiałe?"Zapytał Sędzia,oboje skinęli głową i natychmiast.

"Torterra użyj Razor Leaf"Syknął Paul,"Lucario zbij to z Aura Sphere"Szybko zareagowała Luna,"Giga Drain"Nakazał,"Lucario wyskocz w górę i użyj Dragon Pulse"Powiedziała gorączkowo,Lucario wykonała polecenia swojej trenerki i wybiła się w górę unikając Giga Draina ,potężny Dragon Pulse uderzył w Torterrę uszkadzając go,ale wciąż Torterra stał."Torterra użyj Hiper Beam i wykończ go","Lucario gdy Hiper Beam będzie się ładować użyj Sword Dance a potem unik !"Wykrzyknęła dziewczyna,"Teraz !"Paul krzyknął z frustracji że walka trwa dłużej niż by chciał.Torterra uwolnił potężną wiązkę energii,ale ku zdziwieniu Paula Lucario bez problemu uniknął ją,"Zakończmy to Close Combat !"Wykrzyknęła,oczy Paula rozszerzają gdy Lucario pojawił się tuż przed Torterrą traktując go gradem ciosów.

Paul Wiedział że Lucario wraz z efektem Sword Dance pokona Torterrę, ale nie mógł już nic zrobić."Torterra jest niezdolny do walki ! Zwyciężcą bitwy jest Luna !'Wykrzyknął Sędzia,Tłum wzniósł okrzyki i oklaski dla dziewczyny która poklepała swojego pokemona po głowię i wróciła go do pokeballa,szepnęła coś i udała się do wyjścia."Ciekawe,Doprawdy ciekawe"Pomyślał Ash i udał się do Centrum Pokemon sądząc że tam znajdzie dziewczynę.

Kilka minut później Ash już dotarł do Centrum Pokemon,zauważył dziewczynę która siedziała uśmiechnięta przy stoliku."Bardzo dobra walka"Powiedział do Luny która natychmiast zwróciła na niego uwagę,Ash znów poczuł te uczucie topnienia serca."Emmm D-dzięki,więc nazywam się Luna"Powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając,"Jestem Ash"Powiedział starając się zachować swój zwyczajny ton,jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się pełne zdziwienia i nie dowieżania "T-ty jesteś Ash ?"Powiedziała niemal szeptem,Ash potwierdził twierdząco głową,chwilę później Luna podbiegła do Siostry Joy biorąc jej Lucario i pobiegła do wyjścia,"Hej zaczekaj ! Powiedziałem coś nie tak ?"Krzyknął Ash ale ona już wybiegła.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 1**


	3. Rozdział 2

Witam w kolejnym rozdziale :) Muszę wam powiedzieć że jest to fanfic który najbardziej mi się podoba pisać :)

Myśli bohatera - **"talalalalalla"**

Dialog - "Witaj"

Wypowiedzi pokemonów do swojego trenera - **Hej Ash :)**

Normalne wypowiedzi(Narrator) - Halo halo

Wypowiedzi za pomocą Aury do (trenerów i pokemonów) - **( Halo )**

Zmiana sceny - **[ Gdzieś ]**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hejka w kolejnym rozdzialę mojego fanficu,Emm więc Pikachu do dzieła!

Pi pika Pikachuu

( Nie jestem właścicielką uniwersum Pokemon )

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Luna biegła aż stanęła w Ogrodzie róź.Jest to jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc w odetchnęła zanim rozejrzała się po otoczeniu."To to miejsce jest piękne"Powiedziała,"Tak jest"Dodał głos za nią.Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go stał w swoim szarym płaszczu z kapeluszem, **"Cholera,on jest o wiele piękniejszy od tego ogrodu"** Pomyślała zanim skarciła się w myślach. **"Człowieku ona jest taka piękna w tym blasku księżyca"** Pomyślał Ash.

"A-ash co tu robisz ? Myślałam że cie zgubiłam"Powiedziała robiąc krok do tyłu,"Znam te miasto jak własną kieszeń"powiedział gdy tworzył się na jego ustach przebiegły uśmieszek,chłopak zaczął się powoli do niej zbliżać,ona zauważyła to i w tym samym tempie robiła kroki do tyłu aż... **"Cholera"** Pomyślała gdy jej plecy dotknęły muru ogrodu.Uśmieszek Asha powiększył się że Luna nie może uciec,zbliżył się do niej stała tylko kilka cali od niego."Em A-ash czy mógł byś się odsunąć ?"Zapytała niewinnie,Ash nie odpowiadając wziął ją w ramiona i przytulił,Luna rumieniła się szaleńczo próbując się uwolnić."A-ash proszę puść mnie"Powiedziała lekko dławiąc głos,

"Wybacz Luna ale jesteś taka niewinna taka ciepła i tak piękna"Powiedział spokojnie,dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła na komplementy (Jeśli masz problem i nie potrafisz wyobrazić sobię Luny to tutaj masz link :) .pl/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi_1tnr06DPAhVJOhQKHUKVDSsQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FMy-Little-Pokemon-Champions-471983787&psig=AFQjCNFDnTCIydFrzUrdhIqnLGh8Or6ojw&ust=1474553986287472 Luna to ta po prawej :D ) ,"Luna jesteś jedyną dziewczyną która od dobrych kilku lat tak rozbudziła moje serce i ja nie chcę by coś ci się stało"Powiedział i przytulił ją cieplej,Luna już nie walczyła z uściskiem poddała się mu całkowicie.

"Oh Ash"Powiedziała słodko całując go w policzek tworząc mu przy tym rumieniec."Czy chciała byś być moją dziewczyną ?"Zapytał,"Tak"Powiedziała podekscytowana,"Brawo Ash"Powiedział głos za nimi,odwrócili się i zobaczyli chłopaka z grupką osób za ł on fioletowe włosy i bluzę koloru małe czarne oczy sprawiały odczucie strachu i głos był basenem arogancji.

"To oni"Powiedział cicho Ash,tak że tylko Luna mogła go słyszeć,"Kim wy jesteście i co chcecie od Asha ?"Krzyknęła do nich wciąż będąc objętą przez niego,"A co taka piękność robi z nim"Powiedział ostatnie słowo od niechcenia skrzywiła się i wtuliła mocniej w ramię Asha."Oh Ash co u twojego Pikachu"Powiedziała śmiejąc się May,Ash zacisnął lewą rękę ze złości,Luna zauważyła to i postanowiła ich stamtąd ewakuować,schwytała Asha za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia z ogrodu mając nadzieje że oni nie będą im przeszkadzać,"Hej piękna poczekaj chwilę"Powiedział Paul,"Jesteś przyjaciółką w podróży Asha prawda ?"Zapytał z zaciekawieniem,Luna zatrzymała się i po chwili wahania powiedziała"Nie,Ash to mój chłopak"Powiedziała dając Paulowi odblaski śmierci w oczach,wszyscy w grupie zdziwili się na wieść że taki chłopak jak Ash ma tak piękną dziewczynę,"Nie żartuj sobie,Ash miałby być twoim chłopakiem ?"Powiedziała Dawn śmiejąc się lekko,"Nie musisz go ratować ośmieszając siebie"Powiedział.

Ash który był jakby w transie obudził się nagle i powiedział ze złościa w głosie"Nie ośmielaj się obrazić mojej dziewczyny bo inaczej już po tobie","Ona nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak ty"Wypluł Gary,"Chodź Ash,oni nie są tego warci"Powiedziała Luna ciągnąc go do wyjścia,"Jest niezła,chce ją"Szepnął Paul,"Oh na Arceusa,dziękuje i przepraszam Luna"Powiedział,"Za co mnie przepraszasz ?"Zapytała,"za to co oni mówili do ciebie"Powiedział smutno Ash,"Oh Ashy to nie twoja wina"Powiedziała lekko całując go w usta i później chichocząc."co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił"Powiedział gdy razem udali się w stronę Centrum Pokemon."Dobry wieczór Siostro Joy,czy można zarezerwować pokój ?"Zapytał chłopak,"Oczywiście"Powiedziała z uśmiechem,"Oh,mamy tylko 1 pokój z 1 łóżkiem,czy przeszkadza wam to ?"Zapytała Pielęgniarka,Ash spojrzał na Lune,"Nie to jest w porządku"Powiedziała dziewczyna rumieniąc się na wieść o jednym pokoju."Tu jest klucz,numer pokoju to 203"Powiedziała Siostra Joy,Ash wziął klucz i udał się z Luną do pokoju.

"201,203,203"Powiedział czytając numery pokoi."Wejdźmy więc"Powiedziała weszli do pokoju i rozpakowali swoje rzeczy."Emm Luna,więc ja mogę spać na ziemi"Powiedział z rumieńcem,Luna także się zarumieniła i odparła "Jasne".Ash zrobił sobie miejsce do spania rozebrał się do bokserek i wszedł pod kołdrę,Luna poszła do łazienki za kilka minut wyszła i w szlafroku udała się do spania. **[ Kilka Godzin Później w nocy ]** Luna wyskoczyła gorączkowo z łóżka,"Och boże co za koszmar"Powiedziała gdy zimny pot lał jej się z czoła,położyła się na łóżku ponownie i próbowała zasnąć ale nie mogła czuła ogromny strach i gorączkowo obserwowała najciemniejsze rogi pokoju,każdy hałas przyprawiał ją o dreszcze,w końcu po kilku minutach nie wytrzymała i zapytała"Emm,Ash czy mógł byś s-spać ze mną"Powiedziała gdy lekko potrząsała ramieniem Asha,Chłopak mocno się zarumienił,"Em to nie tak j-ja po prostu miałam koszmar i nie mogę zasnąć"Szybko dodała,"Emm t-tak jasne"Powiedział chłopak,Luna odetchnęła z ulgą i położyła się na łóżku przy tym robiąc miejsce.

Ash położył się na łóżku,byli zwróceni twarzą do siebie,Ash instynktownie owinął Lunę w ramiona i oboje udali się do błogiego snu,"On jest taki dobry dla mnie"Pomyślała dziewczyna zanim odpłynęł Ash obudził się około 8 30 wziąć z Luną wtuloną w jego pierś,zaczął bawić się jej włosami wciąż mając jedną rękę owiniętą wokół jej talii."Wygląda tak pięknie,jak to się stało że mam takiego anioła ze sobą ?"Pomyślał,"Kocham cię tak bardzo Ash"Wymamrotała we śnie na tyle głośno by Ash usłyszał,Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją lekko w czoło mówiąc"Ja ciebię też",Chwilę po tym gdy to zrobił Luna potrząsnęła słodko oczami dając znak że już nie ś ła sobie sprawę że wciąż jest w ramionach Asha i że on nie śpi,"Och wybacz Ash za to w nocy"Powiedziała nieśmiało,"Nie masz za co przepraszać"Szepnął słodko tworząc Lunie rumieniec,Dziewczyna chciała uwolnić się z ramion Asha,"Proszę zostań ze mną chociaż chwilę"Powiedział chłopak z zamkniętymi oczami,Luna lekko rumieniąc się odparła"D-dobrze"zostając.

"Ash jesteś dla mnie tak kochany,dlaczego ?"Zapytała,"Bo ja kocham cię najbardziej na świecie"Powiedział nieśmiało,"Ja też cię kocham"Powiedziała tuląc się bardziej do niego,trwali tak ponad pół godziny aż w końcu każdy z nich wstał,Luna udała się do łazienki,tuż po niej Ash,po kolejnych 30 minutach oboje byli gotowi udać się na ś dała Ashowi owinąć ramię wokół niej,nie wie dlaczego ale gdy Ash ma ją w ramionach czuję się o wiele bezpieczniej,zeszli po schodach do stołówki w Centrum Pokemon i zamówili swoje dania,Ash zamówił 2 naleśniki z bekonem a Luna sałatkę z oliwą."Pyszne"Powiedzieli razem kończąc swoje jedzenie."Hej,czy to nie Ashy"Powiedział prześmiewczo głos za nim,odwrócili się i zobaczyli grupę Paula a głos który to powiedział to nikt inny niż Misty."Lepiej idź do fryzjera przefarbować włosy"Powiedziała Luna by rozwścieczyć Misty."Masz coś do Rudego ?!"Krzyknęła była liderka Cerulean City,dając Lunie satysfakcje z udanego planu."Czego chcecie"Warknął Ash,"Mamy propozycję dla Luny"

"Zapłacimy ci 100 000 Poke Dollars,i 3 Master Balle,jeśli porzucisz Asha i pójdziesz z nami"Powiedział Paul,"Ty naprawdę myślisz że się zgodzę ?"Zapytała z chichotem,"Nawet jeśli byś mi dał wszystkie Legendy Pokemon bym nie opuściła Asha"Powiedziała dumnie,Paul warknął"Co ona w nim widzi ?"Pomyślał gniewnie,"Rozważ to bo nie masz dużo czasu na zmianę decyzji"Dodał Paul,"Spadaj"Powiedziała,"Jesteś taka kochana"Powiedział Ash dając jej głębokiego całusa w usta tworząc jej rumieniec i złość Paula,"Nie całuj jej !"Krzyknął,"Czemu nie ? Ona to moja dziewczyna"Zapytał Ash niewinnie,tworząc Lunie chichot."Nie jesteś jej wart !"Znów krzyknął Paul tym razem z Garym,"Hej Ash to mój chłopak,kocham go i może mnie całować kiedy chcę !"Wtrąciła Luna denerwując się dał lekki Huff i powiedział"Jeszcze będziesz moja",dziewczyna skrzywiła się na komentarz i przytuliła się do znów lekko się zdenerwował widząc jej reakcję ale postanowił zrezygnować i odszedł razem z grupą."Wreszcie"Powiedziała.

Ash zachichotał i przytulił Lunę,"Więc,chciałem ci kogoś przedstawić"Powiedział z uśmiechem,"Oh,kto to taki,czy to dziewczyna ?"Zapytała z nutą zazdrości widocznej w głosie,Ash znów wydał lekki chichot i odpowiedział,"Tak ale nie martw się ona to tylko przyjaciółka"Powiedział,"Oh,tak wiem"Powiedziała uśmiechając się,Ash złapał ją za rękę i oboje udali się w stronę laboratorium .Po 10 minutach oboje dotarli do laboratorium,Ash podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem,było słychać lekkie kroki i po chwili drzwi się otwarły,stała w nich kobieta z niebieskimi włosami i białą szatą laboratoryjną."Ash !"krzyknęła rzucając się chłopakowi na szyje,Luna zaczerwieniła się ze złości lecz po chwili cała złość minęła."Witaj Sara,chciałbym ci przestawić Lunę czyli moją dziewczynę",Sara stała w drzwiach trochę lecz po chwili wysłała podejrzliwe spojrzenie w stronę Luny tworząc jej ciarki w dół kręgosłupa."Uch tak wejdźcie"Powiedziała wpuszczając ich do środka,Ash wszedł pierwszy Luna kilka kroków za nim.

Sara chwyciła Lunę za bark i powiedziała groźnym tonem "Zostaw Asha w spokoju !","Zaraz co ?"zapytała nie rozumiejąc,"Nie jesteś godna być z Ashem"Powiedziała Profesorka,"Zaraz czekaj,Ash i ja kochamy się i jak Ash ma być z kimś to tylko ze mną"Powiedziała równie groźnie Luna i wyrwała się z uś wysłała jej odblaski śmierci z oczu i udała się w stronę salonu gdzie Ash cierpliwie czekał."Sara co z Cynthią ?"Zapytał chłopak,"Oh,musiała wyjść i załatwić jakieś sprawy z Panem Goodshow"Odpowiedziała Profesorka,Ash i Luna spędzili tam około godziny i udali się na miasto."Oh ash to miasto jest takie piękne !"Krzyknęła pełna podziwu dalej i dotarli do Ogrodu Różanego,mieli tam się udać gdy telefon Asha wydał z siebie dźwięki."Halo,tak,czy to coś ważnego ?,Dobrze będę za kilka minut"Powiedział Ash do urządzenia,"Wybacz Luna ale muszę cie zostawić Pan Goodshow poprosił mnie o spotkanie","Nie to jest w porządku"Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem,Ash wypuścił z pokeballa swojego Charizarda i odleciał na nim.

"Ash musiał iść,doskonale,jest sama w wielkim mieście"Powiedział Gary i Luna udała się do ogrodu,"Och te róże pachną tak bajecznie"Mówiła próbując zapachu różnych gatunków róż."Tak są"Usłyszała za sobą dobrze znany głos,odwróciła się ze złością i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi."Wyglądasz piękniej niż zwykle"Powiedział Brock,"Lepiej stąd idźcie zanim Ash wróci z jedzeniem"Powiedziała,"Z jedzeniem ? czy masz nas za idiotów ?,Dobrze wiemy że Ash ma spotkanie"Powiedział pewny siebie Paul,Luna przestraszona że jej plan nie wypalił powiedziała"Czego chcecie ? Pieniędzy ?,Mam ich dużo dam wam je ale zostawcie mnie i Asha"Powiedziała zaniepokojona tym że Paul i Gary zrobili kilka kroków w jej stronę,Paul uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział"Chcemy ciebie,twojej urody,twojej miłości"i zaczęli zbliżać się do Luny,"Odczepcie się zboczeńcy"Krzyknęła łapiąc za jeden ze swoich pokeballi."Idź Zoroark"Krzyknęła,"AARK"Pokemon wydał krzyk,Gary i Paul uśmiechnęli się.

"Nas jest dwóch a ty jedna,Naprawdę myślisz że masz szanse"Powiedzieli,Po 15 minutach wszystkie pokemony Luny nie były w stanie do walki z czego Paul i Gary mieli jeszcze po 1 mieli już dosyć.Gary złapał Lunę w natomiast wyjął linę i związał jej ręce a później nogi,leżała przed nimi,"Wypuśćcie mnie,proszę"Szepnęła ostatnie słowo,Uśmiech na twarzach chłopców powiększył się,Paul uklęknął przed nią i zaczął rozpinać jej koszulkę,ujawnił się jej biały biustonosz,"Wow,twoje cycki są ogromne"Wypalił Gary,"Nie nie nie,odczepcie się,Pomocy !"Krzyknęła zanim Gary włożył jej gag piłkę do ust

 **Tumczasem u Ash**

"Pomocy !","O nie to głos Luny","Charizard szybko,szybciej"Popędzał swojego pokemona i już w ciągu chwili byli nad Ogrodem Różanym,"Tam jest !"Krzyknął i wskazał palce gdzie Smok ma lecieć,"Zabierajcie się od niej pieprzeni zboczeńcy !"Krzyczał,"Charizard Fire Blast","Cholera,uciekajmy z tąd"Powiedzieli Paul i Gary."Luna nic ci nie jest ?"Zapytał Ash podbiegając do jego anioła,Zauważył że miała na sobie tylko spódnice majtki i biustonosz."Usunął liny i gag piłkę,"Och Ash Dziękuje,dziękuje,dziękuje"Mówiła i zaczęła szlochać w jego pierś,Ash wziął ją w stylu ślubnym i odlecieli na Charizardzie do swojego pokoju w Centrum ępnego ranka Ash leżał obok Luny na łóżku,"Ehm,Zaraz czy ja ?,Nie ja nie chcę !"Krzyknęła poderwując się z łóżka otwierając przy tym oczy."Już dobrze jesteś bezpieczna"Usłyszała ten kochany,uspokajający głos tuż obok,"Ash,ja przepraszam"Powiedziała zanim zaczęła szlochać w pierś Asha,Chłopak owinął ręce wokół jej tali i przytulił mocno,ale nie na tyle by wywołać ból.

"J-ja próbowałam,a-ale i... ich b-było 2"Mówiła płacząc,"Już cicho,spokojnie,nigdy nie dam ciebie zranić,przenigdy"Mówił,jego głos był dla Luny jak lek bo niemal odrazu przestała płakać i uśmiechnęła się."Kocham cię Ash"Wyszeptała tuląc w jego pierś,trwali tak 10 minut aż Luna się uspokoiła."No Luna dzisiaj twoja 2 walka"Powiedział,"Wiem i nie zamierzam przegrać"Powiedziała z pięścią w górze."Powodzenia"Powiedział chłopak całując ją w czoło,uśmiechnęła się i po chwili usłyszeli jak Spiker mówił,"Powitajmy wyborną koordynatorkę z Hoen oto May !,A jej przeciwniczką jest nie kto inny niż Luna !",Tłum wiwatował gdy sędzia powiedział standardowe zasady,"To jest walka 3 na 3,Bez limitu czasu,Czy zrozumieliście ?"Oboje skinęły na znak zgody,"Nie wiem co Ash w tobie widzi,ale po tej walce będzie mój"Powiedziała May do swojej przeciwniczki,"Marz o tym dalej "Odpowiedziała drwiąco Luna,"Ohh ! Idź Glaceon !,Pokaż tej suce gdzie jej miejsce !","Ukaż swoją moc Darkrai !"Powiedziała Luna,tłum zamarł słysząc to.

 **KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 2**


End file.
